Chapter 071
Clashing Ideals is the seventy-first chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 11 and fourth chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth Mably instructs Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Amelia Evans to continue their escape while she battles Charles Bonaparte. Meanwhile, Cassie and Julia's battle, though intense, appears to be a stalemate, forcing Cassie to use her "Quadruple Accel". Summary Angry at everything Charles Bonaparte has said, Amelia Evans grows a Stigmata spike on her back, beginning to enter Nova Form, and attempts to attack Charles again. Elizabeth Mably stops her and reminds Amelia that battling Charles is not her mission. Amelia's objective is to escape and tell the world what had happened at this base was all due to one person's ego. Charles thinks about her father, who knew would turn into a villain from this incident. Elizabeth wants the others to go on while she holds off Charles. As a senior, she orders Satellizer to protect Amelia while she does everything she can to stop Charles. Satellizer, who used to be so rebellious towards the higher years, surprises everyone by saying "Yes, Elizabeth-senpai". The group runs off. Charles finds Elizabeth funny for playing the part of the hero, but she does not have a chance to defeat her. Elizabeth tells Charles that her goal is not to win but to keep her where she stands, no matter the cost. Cassie Lockheart's battle with Julia Munberk has begun and both girls decide not to involve their Limiters in their match. Cassie easily evades some of Julia's sonic blades. She notices that Julia has yet to deploy a Volt Weapon, but she continues to use long-ranged attacks. To get closer, Cassie prepares a No-Interval Triple Accel. Her plan works, but Julia dodges Cassie's attack, but the East Genetics Pandora quickly turns to continue her attack. Julia is impressed by the "goddess of speed," whose movements are far beyond her eye's sensibility. Therefore, Julia picks up the pace on her sonic blade attacks, surprising Cassie and forcing her back though her cheek is scratched. Cassie analyzes. Julia threw waves in every direction to protect herself and block all Cassie's movements. Julia admits Cassie's unparalleled prowess with the Accel Turn. The power of Cassie's No-Interval Triple Accel has 300 horsepower more than double of a normal Triple Accel. In turn, Cassie elaborates in Julia's Tempest Turn, which cannot react to her Triple. She advocates avoiding a senseless fight. Julia admits she cannot match Cassie's speed, but Cassie could never defeat her in a fight to the death. Cassie is provoked by Julia's claim. With Julia's array of skills, a regular Pandora cannot compete with her, but Cassie wonders if Julia will remain so uppity of a taste of the "Divine Speed." Cassie crouches and stomps the ground before summoning a powerful wind. She takes off with the Quadruple Accel and Julia's eyes widen. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Kazuya Aoi, and Amelia Evans delve deeper into the base. *Elizabeth Mably and André Françoise stay behind to battle Charles Bonaparte and Citroen. *Cassie Lockheart vs. Julia Munberk continues. Trivia *Cassie Lockheart dubs her Quadruple Accel the "Divine Speed." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters